carklesfandomcom-20200214-history
Carkle in: Shadow of Friendship
'Shadow of Friendship '''is an transcript to inspire the fanon game, Shadow of The Little Pony. It was also created by Carkle. Plot Igor (who turns out to Work on GoStop) has brought in a new game from GoStop called Shadow of The Little Pony, and Carkle was interested in playing that game. Cast * Carkle * Igor * Dormin ''(Species: Unknown) * Agro (Species: Horse) Transcript * comes right to the door of Carkle's house holding a game * Igor: "Carkle! I've got a new game for you!" * Carkle: "Oh, cool! What's the title of the game, by the way?" * Igor: "It's called... Shadow of The Little Pony!" * Carkle: "...Why." * Igor: "Because!" * Carkle: "Ugh, nevermind." * Igor: "Let's just play it." * Carkle: "Alright." * inserts the disk into Carkle's playstation * Carkle: "Ok..." * Later... * Dormin: Thy first foe is... A giant guardian that wanders around thy Painful Mountains... Use the sword to defeat it..." * Carkle: "Umm... ok?" * Carkle: "Agro, do your job!" * Agro: "alright" * go to the Painful Mountains * cutscene appears * Carkle: "Uh oh..." * sees the colossus, which is revealed to be Painful Pie * Carkle: "Pinkie Pie?! Are you kidding me?!" * Igor: "JUST PLAY IT!" * Carkle: "Ok... ok..." * Igor: "Well, Not mean't break dat 4th wall but have you Read the Page of the Game?" * Carkle: "Of course!" * Igor: "Then why you did complain- Oh yeah, you hate ponies." * Carkle: "Yep." * Igor: "Of Course, Pinkie Pie is called "Painful Pie" on this game." * Carkle: "I'm glad that I can kill these ponies, with this sword!" * Igor: "But... where are her weak spots?" * Carkle: "I'll try to find them, Igor. No worries." * Igor: "Alright..." * tries Finding Painful Pie's Weak Spots. * Carkle: "Igor, I think I found one on her leg, but it looks like a crack." * Igor: "IT IS HER WEAKSPOT! STAB IT!" * Carkle: "Ok! Calm down..." * Stabs the Crack with the Sword. * Igor: "You did hit her Weak Spot!" * Carkle: "But it doesn't seem to take major damage... let me try again." * stabs the crack again, and a cutscene appears * Carkle: "What? Did she just kneeled down?" * Igor: "...Probably." * Carkle: "Welp, now I can climb her to the last weak spot!" * Igor: "GO NOW!" * Carkle: "Calm down! Geez!" * Igor: "I don't know why i am shouting, maybe because of Logic." * Climbs Painful Pie and hits her last Weak Spot. * Carkle: "Oh great, I have to do several stabs to kill her." * stabs Painful Pie several times, and a cutscene appears of her falling to the ground * Carkle: "FINALLY!" * Igor: "Good job, bro! But there is still more!" * Carkle: "Aww, what?" * Igor: "Hmmm....." * remebers. * Igor: "There is an 2nd colossus named Quadruple Sparkle." * Carkle: "Twilight Sparkle. Are you kidding me?" * Igor: "Just go forward." * Dormin: "Thy next foe is... A slow creature wanders around the seaside of the bridge... Use thy courage to defeat it..." * Carkle: "Oh, so I have to be brave to kill her?" * Igor: "Of course." * Carkle: "I'll Try!" * Igor: "I suppose so." * Carkle: "Agro! Do your job!" * Agro: "Ok." * go to the Seaside * Carkle: "Oh, what's this?" * Sparkle bashes right through her door * Carkle: "OH, CRAP!" * Igor: "You're still brave right?" * Carkle: "OF COURSE!" * Igor: "ATTACK HER!" * Carkle: "I... can't climb her!" * Igor: "There must be something under her hooves!" * Carkle: "Oh, ok!" * Igor: "And It's a Minor Sigil!" * Carkle: "Ok?" * Igor: "Shoot it!" * Carkle: "Ok." * shoots the minor sigil, and she comes down * Carkle: "Now's my chance!" * Climbs Quadruple Sparkle. * Igor: "Go for the Weak Spot, Carkle!" * Carkle: "There are... 2 weak spots!" * Igor: "Ok?" * Carkle: "That's my catchphrase, Igor." * Igor: "I know." * Carkle: "I'll go for the butt!" * Igor: "Wut???" * Carkle: "There's a weakspot there." * Igor: "Oh." * hits the Weak Spot. * Igor: "GO FOR IT! GO FOR IT!" * Carkle: "Ok!" * stabs the weak spot several times until it's gone * Carkle: "Now for the head!" * Igor: "GO FOR IT NOW!" * Carkle: "Ok!" * goes for the head and stabs the weak spot several times until it's gone * Carkle: "FINALLY!" * Igor: "There's still more..." * Carkle: "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" * (To be continued) Category:Transcripts